


Best present ever

by SincerityExtreme



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena is so pure and deserves the whole world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 08:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerityExtreme/pseuds/SincerityExtreme
Summary: Promt by Leapyearbaby29"Lena buys Netflix for Kara after she complains about not having a Netflix. But she misunderstood Kara when Kara said she wanted Netflix."





	Best present ever

“Lenaaa” Kara screamed from the living room. 

“Yes, Kara?” Lena replied calmly from her little “office” that was in between the living room and their room. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Same thing I was doing the last 3 times you asked, working, why?”

“I’m bored” Kara said in a whiny voice.

“didn’t you said you were going to watch TV?”

“There’s nothing to watch” Kara said and got up, she walked to Lena’s “office” and knocked on the door frame “can I sit here with you?” Kara asked while pouting.

“I mean, you can if you want to, but I’m not having any more fun in here than you were having out there”

“I promise to be quiet until you’re done” Kara entered and sat on a chair besides Lena’s.

“Alright then” Lena said and turned back to her computer.

Not even 5 minutes later Kara laid her head onto Lena’s desk and started to pick on Lena’s papers, playing with her pens and humming lowly.

“Kara, do you need a fidget spinner?” Lena looked away from the screen and raised one eyebrow. 

“There’s nothing to do” Kara sighed and lifted her head.

“You already knew that before you came in, you need to be quiet” she looked over at Kara and brushed a little strand of hair away from her face “I’m sorry baby, but I have to finish this, just give me 40 minutes and I will think about something to do, ok?”

“Alright, sorry, I’m going to make something to eat, you want something?” Kara asked from the door. 

“Whatever you make is fine with me, thank you” Lena answered already looking back at her screen.

Kara made a few sandwiches, she handed Lena hers and went back to the living room and sat on the couch, once she was done eating she laid down and waited for Lena to finish working. 

“Tired?” Lena asked walking out of her office almost 30 minutes later.

“No, just bored, I want to watch something, but there’s nothing interesting right now” she pouted and crossed her arms “we wouldn’t have this problem if I had Netflix”

“What’s that?” Lena sat besides her. 

“It’s a streaming service, it has TV shows and movies”

“Oh, right, I know it, you want that?”

“Yes, I’ve been thinking about it for a while now”

“Alright, we can see that tomorrow, how about we go out for dinner?”

“I’m not in the mood to go out today, is that okay?” she asked looking up at Lena. 

“Of course, how about I cook us something?”

“Yes, I love when you cook” she answered with a bright smile, Lena smiled back at her and got up, walking to the kitchen and starting to prepared everything, Kara walked behind her and sat on a bench behind the kitchen island and they kept talking until Lena finished.

they ate in a comfortable silence, until Kara finished and started talking again obviously, but Lena didn’t mind, she loved to hear Kara’s voice, Lena finished eating and they both went to put the dishes in the dishwasher, Kara went to brush her teeth and Lena went to their room to get the bed ready then went to brush her teeth and they both went to bed.

“I will leave early tomorrow, but I promise to come back earlier than usual” Lena said while Kara got comfortable with her head tucked into Lena’s neck. 

“Ok” Kara was already half asleep, she got her arms around Lena and came as closer as she could, Kara fell asleep first but Lena wasn’t far behind, she kissed Kara’s head and fell asleep caressing Kara’s back.

At 6 am her alarm went off, she tried to get up but Kara got her arms around her and held her while groaning.

“Don’t go, just 5 more minutes” She said from Lena’s shoulder. 

“You know you don’t have to get up now, right?”

“Yeah, but I want you here, can’t you work from home again today? Please?” she lifted her head and pouted. 

“This is adorable” she touched Kara’s lips with her finger “and very tempting, but I have a meeting today, so no, I can’t work from home, I’m sorry baby, but I will come back early, well, earlier than usual at least, ok?” she asked while running her fingers through Kara’s hair. 

“Fine” Kara started to get up. 

“You really don’t have to get up now, you look exhausted, and if you have any emergencies to take care of you need to be rested”

“I will just have breakfast with you and then I will come back to bed” they both got up and Lena made eggs and bacon for Kara and a sandwich for herself.

“Ok, I gotta go now, go back to sleep, I will be home soon” she kissed Kara and caressed her cheek when she pouted and walked out “bye” she waved from the door before closing it and going to get her car.

Kara walked slowly back to the room and threw herself back onto the bed, she slept for 15 minutes and woke up again, she decided to change into her suit and head to the DEO, she knew she wasn’t going to be able to fall asleep again until Lena came back anyway. 

After 6 hours and just one kitty stuck on a tree to rescue, she gave up and went back home, she took a shower and went to the kitchen to grab a few snacks, then she sat on the living room with a book.

Lena arrived at 8 pm, she got in with a bright smile looking for her girlfriend. 

“Kara?” when she saw her on the couch she walked there looking excitedly at her “Look, I got you something”

“What?” Kara closed her book and got up. 

“I got you Netflix” Lena said with a big smile. 

“Oh, really? that’s awesome, I’ve been using Alex’s account for so long” Kara replied excitedly. 

“Wait, what do you mean an account?” Lena asked looking confused. 

“An account on the service, you pay like, 10 dollars every month and you can watch it, I was using her account but she stopped paying it last month because she didn’t had time to watch it anymore”

“Oh” Lena said and sat down on the couch. 

“Wait, what did you got me?” Kara asked looking at her.

“Netflix” Lena said in a low voice. 

“What? What does that mean?” Kara sat besides her looking confused. 

“I got you Netflix, the company” she turned to Kara with a little guilty face. 

“Oh Rao, why?” Kara was trying very hard to control her laugh. 

“I thought it was what you wanted, I should have asked, what do we do now?” 

“I don’t know, but I still don’t have the account” 

“Seriously?” They both started laughing “do you think they will take it back?”

“The people you bought it from?”

“Yeah”

“Probably not, I’m sorry”

“Then I guess I own Netflix now” Lena laughed and hid her face on Kara’s neck.

“Yes, I guess you do, this is the best present ever, thank you but, can we get an account now?” asked getting her arms around Lena. 

“God, Kara, yes we can, you could have asked like that before I bought the whole company though” she tried to hide her face further into Kara’s neck. 

“I’m sorry, I will choose better my words next time, I promise”

“Thank you” she finally lifted her head again “Ok, I’m going to shower and change, you see your account thing and we can watch it all night if you want”

“Thank you, and seriously, thank you for the, hum, company, I guess, you’re so pure Lena, I love you”

“I love you too, so much you can’t imagine” she hugged Kara again and kissed her softly, they stayed glued to each other for a while before Lena got up and went to the bathroom and Kara went to their room.

They watched movies all night, Lena losing the battle and falling asleep at 3 am, Kara decided to just finish the movie they were watching and turned the TV off to not disturb her, she turned on her side and stayed admiring Lena’s features for a few minutes, she still couldn’t believe how someone could be so beautiful, she caressed Lena’s cheek lightly and a little side smile appeared on Lena’s face, she laid closer to her and closed her eyes, falling asleep a few minutes after.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> English is not my first language so let me know if you notice any mistakes.  
> you can send me prompts on my tumblr: sincerity--extreme and tips on how i can improve on my writing are also welcome!


End file.
